


Weeping Pianist

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, 一发完结, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 可能对你们当中的一些人也是, 埃利奥特的转生鬼扯, 漫画完结的一百多年后, 至少对我来说是, 致郁, 还很痛, 非常致郁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 悲剧完结，和平回归。百年流逝，连同里奥的生命一起。作为格连，他已经活得意外地久，但他的时代仍然结束了。这副身体被阿比斯的力量渗透，锁链陪伴他多年，因此他并不意外他的身体会迎来与莱维同样的命运。里奥也变成了一只锁链。而尽管巴斯卡比鲁们密切注意着新的格连，这只锁链从来没有现身的迹象。它似乎跟随了别的人作为主人……但那是谁？





	Weeping Pianist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weeping Pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783657) by [AlexClaain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexClaain/pseuds/AlexClaain). 

> 这是一个三次翻译版本，可能相当背离原意

“你的锁链得和我们走。”

一句陈述；一句命令。他面前裹着血红斗篷的这群人，强令他交出伙伴：藏在他影子里的钢琴家。埃利奥特甚至不记得自己是怎么来到学校的了。倒是一声呼啸在他的脑中传开，她的声音几乎没有进到他耳里。他们说，他很危险——对每个人都很危险。整个事情使他晕眩，他只是一遍遍地摇头，想说些什么，想要回击——有那么一刻他甚至想过逃跑，但身体就是没有照做。

这些年他的每一滴眼泪，都是因为这些人吗？

埃利奥特感到一阵冷一阵热。怒火在胸腔中炸开，他想叫喊，质问这些人。太多的问题，堵住了他的喉咙。言语使他无法呼吸。他感到将近的窒息——却仍然保留着意识。沉重压迫着他的身体，过了一会儿他才发现，禁锢他的不仅仅是他自己的意识。

“抱歉。”他前方的这位女性说道。艾琳娜，这是她的名字。埃利奥特大致记得她的自我介绍。她话音刚落，那再熟悉不过的呜咽声就在他耳中回响起来。有什么把它从他的影子里拽了出来，埃利奥特心跳开始加速。他用尽全力想挣脱把他困在原位的那些轻盈的丝线——却只是做不到。

一部分人脱队，围着埃利奥特跑——目标已锁定在视野之中。再一次，他试图说些什么。嘴唇勉强张开，寻找正确的词语，而他的肺拒绝合作，他的眼前每个字句迷离。忍着泪水，他在绳索间抬起头。他感到无力；无力让这些人远离它们的目标——他的朋友。缓慢地，他把头扭向一边，看向他身后的朋友。“抱歉。”在眼泪涌出之前，他悄悄地开口，声音沙哑。

下一秒，一切都变成黑暗。

***

埃利奥特不记得是自己多大的时候了，它第一次站在他的面前。深夜，一声啜泣打破了他房间里的寂静，把他拖出睡眠。他没有起身，而是动弹不得，双眼紧闭，同时尽可能平静地呼吸。他的右手，已经渐渐推到枕头下面，抓住他的木剑。他的身体颤抖着，心脏在小小的胸腔里跳得飞快，他需要竭尽全力不去呼喊他的姐姐。

他记得那天晚上时间过得磨人地慢，但哭泣声从未离开他的身边。在持续的恐惧中疲惫不堪，片刻后，埃利奥特强迫自己睁开眼睛。这之前，他挣扎了相当一回儿，思考埃德温会不会有勇气做同样的事。意识到一个真正的骑士是不会对潜伏的危险闭上眼睛的，他受到了鼓励，终于，他的眼睑慢慢地抬起来。

他并没有花多久时间就找到声音的来源——一个黑色的身影正立在他的床前。它的轮廓在他房间保留的黑暗中撕出一个尖锐的黑洞。一个影子，比黑夜更暗，立在他的床边，低头看着他。泪水顺着脸颊流下，从它的下颌落到他房间的地毯上。

那晚以后影子再也没有离开过他的身边。在白天，人们可以认出一个年轻人的轮廓。没有面孔，没有细节，没有厚度。它就像埃利奥特面前打开的一个黑洞。唯一能让人看出它有一张脸的是源源不断的泪水。永远抽抽搭搭地哭，几乎没有给埃利奥特的生活留下平静和安宁的空间。一开始，整个局面压倒了他。无数次他对着他黑暗的伙伴尖叫，无数的玩具被砸向阴影里。每一天，无尽的虚无吞噬掉埃利奥特唾出的所有侮辱。有时候，埃利奥特甚至紧紧握住他的木剑，准备终结它——但最后，他从未做到。

随着多年肩并肩的生活，埃利奥特最终学会了接受它的存在。他发现握住它的手有镇静的作用，与一起阅读相类似。然而，它的反应在埃利奥特弹奏钢琴时甚至更强烈。每当它在琴凳上坐下，他的旁边，啜泣声就变得柔和。每当埃利奥特弹起勿忘我，它的眼泪就停止了。随着这些年岁过去，他最终接受了自己的命运和它纠缠在一起的事实，并给它起了一个名字——哭泣的钢琴家。

在旁人面前，它总是躲在埃利奥特的影子里。不费吹灰之力，消失进地上埃利奥特的轮廓里。它的声音还在，但只有埃利奥特自己能听见。尤其在学校，持续的噪音侵蚀着他的注意力，授课的解说几乎没有进到他的脑子里。当然，这最终对他的成绩产生了负面影响，这就是为什么医生听了他父母的描述，毫不犹豫地给他开了治疗多动症的药。

埃利奥特不情愿地吞下他的药。时不时地，他在手里掂量一下药片，盯着它们，希望它们可以自行溶解。药物副作用的清单很长，长到每次他读到包装说明书，都留下一个皱起的眉头。头几个星期的不眠之夜，埃利奥特发现自己一直没有认真考虑过告诉别人他身边这位钢琴家的事。但每当他的目光朝这个方向飘去，看到这个影子又一次在试图解读它身边随着时间流逝而筑起来的书堆的其中一本，他的思考就一片空白。

每当他看着这位钢琴家，一种无名的感情就在他心中继续生长。起初，埃利奥特以为他感到的只是一种同情。然而，许多年过去，他痛苦地意识到这个东西对他来说已经变得很重要。他甚至不知道它有没有家，它想得到什么，或者它为什么哭。尽管如此，一种保护它的强烈需求不知不觉蔓延到了他身体的每个角落。它持续的哭泣刺穿了埃利奥特的心，在噩梦中笼罩着他。他想结束它的苦难，想找出它深深悲伤的原因然后亲手摧毁它们……但不知道何从下手。

所以他只是默默吞下药物，每天继续弹钢琴，和它一起看一本又一本书。每当深深的痛苦回来，再次震荡他的朋友的核心，他握着虚空中的手，确信绝不放开。

静静地，埃利奥特每晚都会起身，看着他房间角落里抽泣的影子。时钟和往常一样无情地滴答作响，提醒他失眠。他揉去眼中的疲惫，再一次溜下床蹲在影子前。手放在它的脸颊上，把它拉进怀里，分享它的颤抖，听它难以理解的呜咽声直到深夜。

“没有什么能把我们分开。”埃利奥特再次向自己保证，看着它的眼泪暂时平息，而几小时后又开始了。

***

随着一种熟悉的声音在耳边响起，埃利奥特从昏迷中苏醒过来。他疲惫地眨了眨眼回神，小心地坐起来环顾四周。校园陷入了某种黑暗，白色的灯光飘浮在空中。勿忘我在背景中轻柔地演奏，击退了与黑暗结伴而行的无尽的寂静。地上散布着许多受了重伤挣扎着的学生。

渐渐地，记忆回来了，恐慌悄悄爬上他的四肢。钢琴家，他的影子，站在他面前。它颤抖着哭着；声音听起来扭曲了，它盯着艾琳娜，一次又一次地破碎。埃利奥特不必多想；他知道他的朋友是这场混乱的根源。

艾琳娜盯着这个东西。在考虑下一步行动的时候，她的手有点发抖。埃利奥特想帮帮她，想干预其中，然后结束这一切，但当他伸手去够钢琴家的手时，一股巨大的力量将他向后推去。他的手臂在粗糙的柏油路上擦伤了。猝不及防的疼痛，他没忍住发出一阵微弱的嘶声。皮肤感觉好像在火中灼烧，他花了片刻调整自己。他眨眨眼让眼角的泪水落下，看向他的影子。

艾琳娜的表情变得坚定了。她的颤抖已经完全停止，眼睛里弥漫着冰封的寒冷。缓慢地，她从剑鞘里拔出一把黑色的长剑，这把剑之前藏在她的斗篷下面，然后指向伴随了埃利奥特一生的那个东西。

他不明白发生了什么。他不明白那是什么东西。他想知道这些人是谁，为什么他们要跟踪他的影子，为什么它们不能干脆放过它。然而，看到这把剑，埃利奥特心中就爆发出汹涌的情感，他看它越久，越能感觉到自己认识周围的所有面孔。有什么在他脑内尖叫，这把剑曾经是他的；所有这些人都认识他，并和他共享一段他已经遗忘了很久的痛苦回忆。

他的胃揪成一团，强烈的刺痛在头里蔓延开来。他试图清晰地思考，但所有的尝试都无果而终。童年的幼稚记忆从他脑海的一端射向另一端。曾经对家庭成员说过的，任性的话语，在他的耳边回响。

“我讨厌蛋形矮胖子，瓦妮莎！他是个十足的笨蛋！”

那个愚蠢的蛋，埃利奥特想。他一直讨厌童书里的这个形象。心跳一拍，他就感到憎恶吞噬着他生命的每一寸，懊悔紧随其后。他想理解，想要介入——但儿时的记忆和情感捉弄着他。他绝望地在艾琳娜眼中寻找答案。她的脸上写满了决意以后，他就有一种强烈的感觉，他认识她，有一瞬间他在想她的眼镜在哪里。

埃利奥特花了些时间把脑内震耳欲聋的风暴推到一边。注意力重新回归的时候，他意识到他们不再仅仅是想把他的影子带走。艾琳娜的手紧紧持剑，决定杀死她眼前的那个东西——那只“锁链”。

当他站起来，纯粹的愤怒再次淹没了理智，把他所有的思考、怀疑和困惑都抛到脑外。他知道自己不可能及时挡在双方之间，但他还是跑起来。深吸一口气，他用尽可能大的音量命令：“别碰他！”

艾琳娜抬起头，仔细端详了埃利奥特一会儿，眼神又回到她面前的锁链上。“夏洛特。”她平静地说。她身侧那个仍然有点被钢琴家的第一次攻击所动摇的女孩点点头，抬起手来。埃利奥特很快就发现自己又被与之前同样的线捕获了。他无力地抵抗着丝线，挫败地叫喊。

“别伤害他！”他命令或祈求道——他分辨不出自己的声音听起来是什么样的，其中太多是惊慌，他甚至无法理解自己在说什么。他看着艾琳娜，眼泪同时顺着脸颊流下来。极度的愤怒下，他拼命地喊道：“里奥！”

听到他如此喊道，艾琳娜瑟缩了一下。她强迫自己不要给他任何关注，目光凝视着眼前的锁链。“抱歉，埃利奥特。”她喃喃地说，向前迈出一步。

“我不会让你再一次死在我的手中。”


End file.
